


Won't Let It Fall

by Thranduils_Bossy_Elk



Series: Scenes For Black Eyes [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Demon!Dean, Gen, Mentions of Mary, angst but also not angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-22
Updated: 2014-05-22
Packaged: 2018-01-26 02:41:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1671689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thranduils_Bossy_Elk/pseuds/Thranduils_Bossy_Elk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is a demon at last.  He's happy, he has fewer emotions and fewer problems, but Sam realizes that now that Dean isn't human anymore he'll have to be human for both of them.</p><p>Part of a loosely-related s9-set series!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Won't Let It Fall

"Let's go, Sammy!' said Dean, a wide grin breaking out as he sauntered to the door.  He flicked his eyes black for a devil-may-care effect and threw on his jacket.  

Sam rolled his eyes at the showmanship but got up and gathered his  laptop.  They'd been sitting on Dean’s bed trying to hash out some research.  At least, Sam tried to do research, Dean lay with his arms behind his head and snapped gum loudly.  

"Think you're so cool” muttered Sam, a half-smile on his lips.  At least Dean seemed happy, and that wasn't something he could have said about his brother a few weeks ago.  

"Hell yeah!" retorted Dean, throwing Sam a smug wink.  

As he shucked on his jacket, Dean's hip bumped the old desk against the wall, the one that held his vinyls and assorted odds and ends.  The jolt knocked a couple of the records over and they thumped softly as they fell.  Dean didn't seem to notice, just popped his collar up, and strode off.

Sam, holding his laptop and charger, was about to follow when he noticed a small square of white on the desk.  Frowning, he turned it over.  

It was Dean's treasured picture of him and mom, the only one he had and the one that he had placed with so much love and care in that exact spot under the lamp.  Clearly it had fallen over when Dean had bumped the desk and he hadn't bothered to put it back up.

Sam could hear Dean's cheerful steps receding down the hall.  He held the picture in his hand gently- these two people who he had never actually met smiling up at him.  

After a moment he  placed the picture upright again and dragged a quick  hand across his eyes.  

'C'mon, Sammy!" rang from the hall.

"'Ok, ok!" Sam called back, already turning away from the desk.  Right now Dean didn't know any better, of course it didn’t matter to him if a picture fell over or if some vinyls were forgotten.  Sam was going to have to be the one who made sure the picture stayed up, who made sure Dean didn't forget _why_ that picture had to stay up.  

  



End file.
